theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian VeggieTales animated series. It was initially released in December 1993 directly by Big Idea based on a "burn-on-demand",-like service, the first tapes being shipped out on December 21 (the day after the episode was finished), and was released on DVD November 13, 2000 & February 10, 2004. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper ''and ''Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, The Water Buffalo Song. The first segment stars Junior who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, The second is a re-telling of the Biblical story, Daniel and the Lions' Den. Plot Opening Countertop In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob and Larry are on the countertop of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes think there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior got scared. Tales from the Crisper Tommy, after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, is afraid to go to bed, he gets help from Bob and Larry, who teach him that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of statement. The segement ends with Larry singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," which makes Archie so enraged, that he charges in and knocks Larry over. Daniel and the Lion's Den Daniel becomes King Darius' trusted advisor, but some jealous scallions throw Daniel into the lion's den. Daniel realizes that God's love will always protect him. Closing Countertop In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear, for I am with you." -''Isaiah 41:10.'' Cast and Crew Directed by *Phil Vischer Written by *Phil Vischer Cast *Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus (debut) *Gail Freeman as Narrator/Mom Asparagus (debut) *Michael Nawrocki as Larry/Kurt Scallion (debut) /Singing Monster *Mike Sage as Charles Scallion/Singing Monster *Lisa Vischer as Junior/Mabel (debut) *Phil Vischer as Bob/Frankencelery/Archibald/Silly Song Narrator/Troy Scallon (debut) /Singing Monster Music by *Kurt Heinecke Audio and Video Editing *Michael Nawrocki Trivia *In this video, Engineer Midgel voice is lower in pitch and sounds more like Captain Zidgel. In later releases, Mike Nawrocki gives Midgel a more higher-pitched voice. *In November of 2000, Phil Vischer, two young art school grads, and friends volunteering on weekends, produced this, the first fully computer animated direct-to-video produced in the United States. *750, 000 units were sold through Christian bookstores, mostly through the word of mouth, before the 321 Penguins videos were sold at mass market stores like Target, Wal-Mart and K-Mart. *The last section of this movie conflates different Biblical stories involving the Hebrew Prophet Daniel. For example, King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon and King Darius the Mede are combined into "King Darius of Babylon." Gallery Where's God When I'm S-Scared 1993 VHS.gif|1993 VHS Ep01.jpg|1998-2000 VHS Ep1-1.jpg|VeggieTales: Tales from the Crisper (1993) 1-07.jpg|VeggieTales: Daniel and the Lion's Den (1993) Category:Episodes